


论老马尔福先生怎么当上爷爷的全过程

by dadoujun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadoujun/pseuds/dadoujun
Summary: 双性站街怀孕提及





	论老马尔福先生怎么当上爷爷的全过程

这不是马尔福先生第一次路过这条暗巷，作为上下班的必经之路，马尔福先生敢向梅林发誓，他知道巷子口的坏掉的路灯杆上贴着几张小广告。他也知道这条暗巷通往什么地方：酒精，性欲，毒品，死亡——是生活的地狱，自由的天堂。  
今天的马尔福先生第一次踏入翻倒巷，即使掏空自己的脑袋想象，也不足眼前画面的百分之一：暗红发黑的砖墙，墙角衣不蔽体的男女，旁边眼含羡意的孱弱妓女，醉醺醺的壮汉一酒瓶砸向试图偷钱的男孩，骂骂咧咧撕扯着彼此的衣服......  
马尔福先生后悔了，他不该脑袋一热，妓女哪里都有，犯不着为此惹上麻烦，翻倒巷的妓女不属于外面。  
就当马尔福先生打算转身离开时，一个怯生生的声音从左侧响起，“先，先生，您需要我吗？一个晚上只需要三个，不，一个银西可，怎么样...怎么样我都可以！”  
马尔福先生向左侧看去，一个小姑娘，烂糟糟的卷发，裹着破破烂烂的袍子，身上到是很干净，就是瘦的可怕，一直低着头也看不清表情，整个人抖得厉害。  
“......小姑娘，你成年吗？”这种事情，就算你情我愿钱货两清，那也是犯罪啊！  
似是觉得有一丝希望，小姑娘猛地抬头望向马尔福先生，努力点头“是，是的，我成年了，我已经17岁了！”  
“额，嗯，好的，你跟我来吧。”该死的，这眼睛是有魔法吗！  
“额...你叫什么名字，小姑娘。”  
“哈莉，先生，我叫哈莉·波特。”  
“好的哈莉，上车吧，带你去我家。”马尔福先生为哈莉打开后车门。  
哈莉被这一举动吓到了，死命摇头，后退几步说：“先生，这不合适，我，我可以跟在后面走过去的。”  
马尔福先生突然有些心疼这个小孩子，明显就是第一次干这个，怕得不行，像被人类虐待的家犬，受不住好意，惧怕随之而来的无止境的阴影。第一次遇到一个好客人，那么第二次第三次甚至之后永远只能留在翻倒巷的流浪犬是活不下去的。  
“那么，我先回去，你去惠普街458号找我。”鬼使神差的，马尔福先生报了自己家的地址，原本应该是找个附近的旅馆，来一发走人。  
“是的，先生。”看的出来，哈莉也有些不解，她知道惠普街是什么地方，里面住的都是教授，律师，医生之类的体面人。但是客人的话一定要听，哈莉看着远去的汽车，紧了紧身上的袍子，向目的地出发。  
“去洗澡。”  
这是与马尔福先生再会为止唯一的一次单方面交流。  
哈莉赤裸着身躯躺在床上，被打湿的卷发来不及吹干，一缕一缕贴在脖子上，小水流顺着脖颈，通过锁骨，蜿蜒着到达堪堪发育的胸脯。马尔福先生被眼前的美色吸引力，完全忽视了暴露在空气中的粉嫩阴茎。  
哈莉.....不，哈利闭着眼睛，感受马尔福先生在他脖颈轻嗅的气流，在他胸口流连的手指，划过肩胛的手掌，以及被慢慢亲吻的嘴唇，马尔福先生的舌尖画着圆向下移动，勾弄过莓果，扫弄过肚脐，最后停在被耻毛遮掩的下体。  
马尔福先生瞳孔骤缩，抬头看向遮住自己眼睛的小孩，深吸一口气，“Well，Harry？”  
“Yes，sir.”哈利放下胳膊，被快感刺激的蓄满泪水的眼睛看了过来。  
“Are you a boy？”  
“NO！I’m a girl.”  
马尔福先生叹气道：“不管是谁告诉你的，事实是你拥有男性的生殖器，你是个男孩。”  
哈利惊慌的冲马尔福先生张开大腿，露出被灌木遮挡的泉眼，“可是我也有女人的洞，我知道的先生，女人有两个洞，我也有的！我是个女孩子！”  
是的，哈利同时拥有男人和女人的生殖器官，医学上被称为两性畸形，俗称双性人，但是哈利的男性生殖器发育良好，女穴窄小，应该是假两性畸形，没有子宫，不会怀孕，只是有部分女性特征的男性，马尔福先生松了一口气。  
“所以先生，还要继续吗？”哈利不想让那一个银西可溜走，他已经两天没吃饭了，要不是拾荒根本填不饱肚子，他也不会下定决心出卖自己。翻倒巷的露西姐姐说，女孩子第一次会很疼，如果可以，尽量找一个瘦弱的人，自己也好受点。  
哈利一眼就看到了马尔福先生，考究的西装，用了头油的铂金色头发，紧皱的眉头和略嫌弃的眼神，就是这位先生了，哈利上前自荐，他抓住了机会。尽管他看起来一点也不瘦弱，但哈利就是坚信这是个温柔的人。  
马尔福先生拒绝的话语还没说出口就被一声呻吟代替，下体的快感向他传递一个信息，这小孩在给他口交！  
“嘶~哈利，好孩子，别用牙，用舌头，呼，对没错，轻轻地吐出来，用舌尖扫头上，嗯啊。”  
马尔福先生知道，今天晚上他保不住这枚银西可了。小孩没有章法，横冲直撞的口交反而更能激起马尔福先生的性欲，。  
我别是有什么受虐癖吧。  
哈利在马尔福先生的指导下一步步吮吸，抽插，吞吐，无师自通的用带有茧子的手指揉弄年长者的卵蛋，马尔福先生差点被迫缴械。  
“好的，好孩子，你做的很棒了，我们进行下一步。”为了年长者的尊严，马尔福先生觉得自己的好兄弟应该休息一下。  
“是的先生。”  
因为不知道哈利是双性人，家里只有普通的套套，没有清洁工具所以不能使用后面，但是哈利的女穴发育不完全，太过狭小，自认是个理智人的马尔福先生决定好好扩张一番，花钱不代表可以为所欲为，哈利毕竟只是个刚成年不久的男孩...女孩...算了。  
少年人的花穴正不断将往外吐着花蜜，一张一合，阴唇粉红，不肥厚，马尔福先生试探性的伸进一根手指，没想到才进去一根指节就被关在门外。马尔福先生啄了一下哈利的唇和乳首，另一只手不断抚摸他的后颈，“乖孩子，放松一点，不要夹这么进紧。”  
哈利做了几下深呼吸，下身渐渐放松了些，但也仅能进去一根手指了，马尔福先生抚摸哈利后颈的手开始下移，揉弄早已挺翘的莓果。哈利因为这陌生的快感眼神渐渐迷离，瞳孔涣散，嘴角溢出呻吟。  
真是个天赋异禀的孩子呢，只是揉弄乳头就有感觉了。马尔福先生趁机插入第二跟手指。  
因为身体彻底打开了情欲的开关，哈利只是眼睛清明了一瞬又变为混沌。接着是第三根手指，这一次却是怎么也进不去了，反而越绞越紧，马尔福先生决定放弃乳头，改为撸动哈利的阴茎。  
一直作为女孩子而活的哈利可能从来没有自慰过，当马尔福先生的手附在粉柱上慢慢撸动时，哈利体会到比刚才揉弄乳头还舒服的感觉，全身所有的感觉都集中在这一点，跟不顾不上后面的女穴，这样伴随着第一次释放地惊叫第三根手指顺利进入。  
经过了漫长的扩张过程，哈利终于体会到被进入的痛苦。  
对，只有痛苦，完全没有其他人说的那样舒服，里面完全被热铁填满，不留一丝缝隙，哈利试图学着年长者那样抚摸肉棒让自己更舒服一点，但是刚释放完的阴茎怎么可能还有快感，胸口已经被自己的另一只手摸到发红胀痛，完全没有缓解。就算是这样，哈利也没有喊出声。  
他时刻记住露西的教导，客人不喜欢因为痛大喊大叫的婊子，他们喜欢听人夸他们厉害。  
“您......您真厉害，先，先生。真大。”哈利忍痛从牙缝里挤出这几个字，但是额头冒出的冷汗和发白的脸色完全暴露的他的真实感受。  
马尔福先生吻着哈利的唇，舌尖撬开牙关勾着贝肉与之共舞，一吻完毕，两人额头相抵，“我喜欢诚实的孩子，是不是很疼？”  
“是，是的，先生，很疼。”哈利微微点头。  
马尔福先生开始不断地亲吻哈利全身，就像一开始那样，甚至比一开始更细致，更深入。他吮吸哈利的手指，牙齿轻磨长满茧子的指尖，哈利的身体随着舌尖的移动而颤动，渐渐地，花穴放松，德拉科试着动了一下，换来一声呻吟，但马上又被紧咬的下唇封住。  
“我说什么呢，我喜欢诚实的孩子。”马尔福先生开始加快自己抽插的速度了。  
“是，嗯嗯，是的，先生，很......不，非常舒服，呀！”哈利觉得自己完全被掌控了，凭借马尔福先生那根正在自己体内的魔杖，“请您，请您快一点。”  
“如你所愿，好孩子。”  
哈利的大腿被扛在年长者的肩头，这样，他的屁股能翘的更高，更好地迎合对方的进攻，他现在是为敌军将领打开己国城门的公主，为了那一丝欢愉宁愿亡国。  
哈利不知道被折腾了多久，甚至不知道他们都在什么地方做过，记忆中有明亮的浴室，柔软的沙发，宽大的落地镜，还能看到夜空中的圆月......  
第二天快到中午的时候，哈利才爬起来，他用纸巾随便擦了擦下体便套上自己的破袍子准备离开，床头的银西可被收起，刚出卧室，哈利看到马尔福先生手忙脚乱的在厨房里折腾，极近羞辱刻薄的词汇被拿来形容无辜的厨具和食材。  
哈利叹了一口气，说道“先生，如果你不嫌弃的话，我可以为您准备一份午餐。”  
年长者有些窘迫的同意了，去冰箱拿了点果汁以便偷瞄哈利。  
小孩动作行云流水，打蛋，切菜，热油，厨房里的一切事物都服从这位厨师长的安排，不一会儿，一份简餐就完成了。  
“很抱歉先生，我不会做很复杂的东西，味道可能也不如您平时吃得好。”哈利把盘子放在马尔福先生面前，洗洗手打算离开。  
马尔福先生尝了一口三文鱼，叫住已经走到门口的哈利，“嗯，哈利，你可以留在这里吗。”面对哈利惊讶的神情，他赶忙补充道：“就是做做饭，打扫打扫卫生什么的，你做的饭很好吃，嗯，还有会包吃住，所以工资稍低，每月二十金加隆，额，然后......”马尔福先生再也想不到什么可以说的了，两人共同沉默。  
不知过了多久，马尔福先生鼓起勇气再问一遍“哈利，你......”  
“好的先生，您真是个好人。”  
我他妈并不想当这个好人。

“所以，这就是我当爷爷的原因是吗，小龙。”  
“是，是的爸爸，哈利是不是特别好，又勤奋，又能干，做菜好吃，收拾家务也特别利索，打架也很凶！”德拉科，我们的马尔福先生一脸炫耀的冲自己的父亲老马尔福先生显摆自己老婆。  
“听着是个很好的孩子啊，小龙，不过，打架是怎么回事？”马尔福夫人适时提出自己的疑问。  
“哦，就是有一次我们买菜回来我非要抄近道，遇到抢劫犯了，哈利一个人打十个特别厉害balabala”  
“......”  
真丢人！


End file.
